


A Place Unexpected, Pt. 1

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: A couple of unexpected guests show up at Hana’s cottage. Luca and Riley get to put their self defense lessons to good use and a coronation all in the same day?





	A Place Unexpected, Pt. 1

It’s been a week, I remind myself. The longest week of my life. Liam’s annulment to Madeleine was approved and four days ago, she left the palace and went back to Fydelia. Not quietly of course, making it very clear that she was being forced out, but almost everyone heavily supported King Liam. Then, two days ago, the paternity test came in. Forever changing Luca’s and my own life. He is confirmed, one hundred percent, to be Liam’s son. I stare at myself in the mirror, unsure of exactly what to do with my face. Last night I barely slept. I have small bags, under my eyes. But not too noticeable. I may be only days away from thirty, but I can still have an all nighter without looking too horrific. I pick up my foundation, when my slightly open window, suddenly goes flying up. The top of the window, banging loudly into the window frame. I stand, whizzing around at the sound, as a person dressed in all black, climbs into my window. I can’t help but freeze. The flashbacks, the terror. I look around, doing my best to keep my eyes on the intruder. Arming myself with an umbrella, as the person falls, a small thud echoing off of the hardwood floors. The umbrella sits like a baseball bat in my hands, ready to hit them full force. They stand up and I swing, the umbrella landing right across the persons face.

They collapse onto the floor, a small yelp coming out from under a black hood. A gloved hand reaches up, pushing the hood down to reveal Madeleine.

“That hurt!” She says loudly, a red welt on her face from my umbrella

“That’s what you get for breaking in!” I say

“Who the hell do you think..-”

WHACK!

Cuts off Madeleine as I whip Madeleine with my umbrella a second time. I hold it behind me, as Madeleine clutches her cheeks, both a bright red.

“When did you get so damn strong?” Madeleine hisses

“When I got tired of feeling little by bitches like you” I snort back at her

She stands up slowly. Gently removing her gloves and tucking them into her pocket. Her platinum blond hair, tied back into two small ponytails. Meanwhile her makeup less face, is red. A welt on each of her cheeks.

“What do you want Madeleine?” I ask sharply

“Why did you come back?” Madeleine asks, a hint of sadness in her eyes

“That’s really none of your business.” I snap at her

“Well, your bastard is the reason I lost my crown. You really think I’m just gonna walk away and ‘be the bigger person’?” Madeleine grins

I drop my umbrella, walking right up to Madeleine and shoving her to her back is to the window. Her arms outstretched on either side of the wall, her feet trying to do a balancing act so she doesn’t fall back out the way she came in.

“Don’t you ever, speak about my son again.” I hiss at her

“Or what?” Madeleine arches an eyebrow at me, daring me to push her out the window. And oh Lord, I am tempted. Instead, I take a step back, taking a deep breath as my face burns. The door comes flying open as Madeleine begins to take a step towards me.

“Get away from my mama!” Luca screams, running into the room and kicking Madeleine hard in the calf

“Oh, for f-”

Madeleine begins, as I quickly cover Luca’s ears from her storm of curse words that follow. As Madeleine hunches over, clutching at her calf, Drake appears in the doorway. Luca wraps his arms around my hips, as Drake walks up to Madeleine. Without even glancing at me, the angriest expression on his face. He grabs her by the arm, leading her down the stairs and out the front door. A swift,

“Go fuck yourself too”

As he slams the door behind her. Without hesitation, he reappears in the doorway. Gabriel and Hana behind him, Akiro trying to squeeze in between them.

“Luca, would you mind giving me and your mom a moment?” Drake says to Luca, the softest look in his eyes

“Sure, Mr. Drake.” Luca says, looking me over before leaving the room.

Drake softly shuts the door, both of us smiling as we listen to Luca shoo everyone away from the door. Drake walks over to the window and closes it, He takes my hands and leads me over to the side of my bed. He sits down on my vanity bench, as he motions for me to sit on the edge of the bed.

“McEwan…” Drake begins

Before he can finish, I’ve leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. Tears streaming down my face.

“I’m so so sorry Drake. I never meant for things to happen the way they did.” I sob into his neck.

He wraps his arms around my waist, an obvious distance floating between us.

“It’s alright. I found something out about Godfrey and we need to meet with Liam right away.” Drake says, pulling back from the embrace.

I reach up, wiping the tears from my face.

“Godfrey?” Concern and Curiosity both in my voice

“Yes. I don’t know when he’s going to do whatever he is going to. But we need to discuss it with Liam, I don’t want it to interrupt Luca’s coronation.” Drake says

“Thank you Drake, for everything.” I whisper

“Always, McEwan” Drake smiles

Luca comes bouncing back into the room.

“Hey Mr. Drake! Are you coming to my party?” He asks, a grin on his face

“Of course I am!” Drake says happily

“I’m glad you’re back” Luca says

“Me too, Luca” Drake smiles back

I take a deep breath, composing myself.

“I have to finish my face, why don’t you two wait downstairs.” I say

Drake smiles at Luca,

“I actually have a gift for you. Something similar to something I once gave your father.” Drake grins

Luca smiles devilishly at him, kissing my cheek and sprinting down the stairs.

Drake stands and walks towards the hallway, pausing before he turns around to look at me,

“You know McEwan, I really am happy for you” He says softly

“But what about your happiness?” I ask

He just smiles, looking down at his shoes.

“You’re very smart, McEwan, but God you’re being dumb.”

He turns without another word and walks down the stairs.

After a few minutes, I walk down to join them. Gabriel says he is going with Akiro and Hana, so Drake escorts Luca and I to the palace. We climb into the limo, Luca curling up next to my ruby red dress. Drake takes a seat next to him, as we ride to the palace in a comfortable silence. The limo pulls up to the entrance of the palace, Liam standing there with Bastien.

“He looks so handsome” I whisper, barely audible

I turn and notice the line of press, as Bastien walks towards the limo. Ana De Luca stands right in front, not a minute aged in her neatly pressed, pantsuit. A younger woman stands next to her, behind a CBC sign.

Bastien swings to the door open, Drake stepping out first much to the presses dismay. Liam approaches and they all lift their cameras, as I climb out of the limo and right into Liam’s arms. He wraps an arm around my waist and then kisses my cheek, I look at him concerned, such a daring move so soon, but he just smiles down at me. The press begin a snapping frenzy, as we hold out our hands for Luca. He takes each of our hands and we turn towards the press, allowing them a brief moment before Liam ushers us into the palace.

He pulls Luca and I aside.

“Are you both sure this is what you want?” He asks

“Yes” Luca says happily

“Yes” I say, worry in my voice

“Luca, why don’t you go wait with Drake and Bastien. We will be right over” Liam says, smiling at Luca

Luca nods, giving me a hug before running off.

“I meant what I said, if you don’t want to go through with this, we won’t. But it’s now that you have to tell me. Once his coronation is done, there’s no going back.” Liam says, holding me close to him

“Liam, I’m always going to worry about him.” I sigh

Liam cups my face, kissing me deeply before letting me go.

“This is just the beginning love”


End file.
